


Pink Kryptonite

by lrhaboggle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Crack Fic, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Funny, Gay, Good Person Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015), HA! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!, Humor, LGBT, Lesbian, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Love, Minor Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015) Not Being an Asshole, Pink - Freeform, Pink Kryptonite, Romance, Ship, Sort Of, SuperCorp, queer, unofficial Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle
Summary: Each chapter is a standalone story, but all 3 result in Lena finding out that Supergirl is really into her, thanks to the help of Alex Danvers and some Pink Kryptonite. Hilarity and gayness ensue, much to Lena's surprise and delight. Poor Supergirl doesn't even realize. (Bonus 4th chapter uses the Gender-Bender aspect of Pink K).





	1. Inaction

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lena asked as Alex slipped the Pink Kryptonite into Supergirl's costume.

"Do you want to find out if she's into you, or not?" Alex asked back, and when Lena could only nod, Alex gave her a smug smirk before continuing her work, lining Supergirl's outfit with the Pink Kryptonite chips.

Rumors had been circulating for quite awhile now that Supergirl may, or may not, have had rather strong feelings for the local Luthor, and now, Alex had finally come up with a solution to put those rumors to rest one way or another. She had revealed to Lena that there were multiple types of Kryptonite and one of the rarer kinds, pink, would be exactly what Lena needed to get some answers. If Lena wanted to know whether or not the rumors about Supergirl's feelings for her were true, all she needed was a little bit of Pink Kryptonite...

"Well, if you know so much about it, why haven't you tried it yourself?" Lena had asked when Alex came to her with this proposal.

"Because I don't know how to make it," Alex had admitted. Alex had actually wanted to try the Pink Kryptonite out on Supergirl for quite awhile now, but since she had neither the knowledge nor the resources to make Pink Kryptonite for herself, it had only been a blissful dream for her. But now, with Lena Luthor in the game, Alex had a shot at making her dream a reality. If there was anyone out there with the brains and the tools to figure out how to make Pink Kryptonite, it was Lena. And once Alex managed to get Lena to agree to this wild scheme, Lena did not disappoint.

Now here they stood, a couple weeks later, the plan finally going into motion.

"Now all we need is for some disaster to strike, and then, when Supergirl comes, we'll let the Pink Kryptonite work its magic!" Alex declared once she finished sprinkling the last bits of the pink rock into Supergirl's suit. Lena still looked a bit reluctant to expose Supergirl to Kryptonite, but after numerous reassurances to Alex that it would not harm the Kryptonian, Lena had finally relented. Now, as she watched Alex pack Supergirl suit away again, she could feel a flicker of fear burning in her chest. But it was not fear about what the Pink Kryptonite would do to Supergirl. It was a fear about what it would do to Lena. What would it show Lena? What would this stuff reveal to Lena? And how? And would she be able to tell?

Alex said the signs would be obvious, but what did that mean? Would Supergirl start making out with her on spot? While Lena had to admit that it was a nice idea, the mere thought of its suddenness made Lena mildly uncomfortable. Or what if it had the opposite effect? If it turned out that the rumors were false and Supergirl had no feelings for her, would Supergirl go flying away from her faster than a speeding bullet? That idea wasn't very pleasant to the Luthor either. But as Alex refused to reveal anything more to her about how the Pink Kryptonite would work, Lena forced herself to be content with what little she did know about the substance and wait for life to reveal the rest...

A couple days later, the opportunity at last presented itself for the big reveal. It was a small disaster, an attempted robbery on one of the smaller banks towards the edge of the city, but Supergirl showed up anyway. To her, no crime was too big or small to ignore. So long as she knew it was happening, she would be there. Today was no exception. Once Supergirl got to the scene, she managed to put down all five of the robbers in mere seconds, earning herself a hearty bout of cheering from all the relieved bank visitors and workers. Conveniently among them was Ms. Luthor herself (Alex having sent her over the moment she found out about the robbery).

"Well, I must say, Supergirl, that was quite the rescue," Lena made her presence known to the Girl of Steel who turned around with a pleased and surprised smile when she heard that familiar voice.

"Ms. Luthor! I didn't realize you were here," said the Girl of Steel, but there wasn't any distrust or wariness in her voice. But then again, there wasn't any obvious signs of infatuation. At least none that Lena could detect.

"Well, I was hoping to set up some sort of joint account between L-Corp and the banks of National City," Lena replied. "But I wanted to start small before I tried tackling our larger banks," she added. Although this was not entirely the truth, Lena having only been here today thanks to Alex, it wasn't entirely a lie either. Lena really did have a hope to invest some of her money in all of National City's banks so that if anything ever went under, Lena could loan some of her fortune to them to keep them afloat until this potential economic crisis could pass.

"Ah, well, that's very good of you," Supergirl replied as Lena finished explaining her business here today.

"Thank you," Lena smiled genuinely. "And it is very good of you to come save us so quickly, so that there would still be a bank to invest in once the day was out," she added with a dry laugh as she gestured to the room around them.

"I am only doing my duty," Supergirl shrugged, but she gave Lena a grateful nod as well.

"That's more than quite a few people do, Supergirl, don't sell yourself short," Lena replied. "And your duty is a very noble one."

"You are too kind," Supergirl smiled back at her, but Lena couldn't tell what that smile meant. Was it a polite response? Or something more?

"I only speak the truth," she answered, trying to coax more out of Supergirl. Supergirl obliged, coming back with another polite remark.

For the next few minutes, Lena continued to try and read something, anything, that would make it obvious if Supergirl was into her or not. But the longer as their idle chatter went on, the more disheartened Lena became. Perhaps this was the clear sign. Supergirl's own lack of reaction may be what Alex had been referring to as a sign that Supergirl, despite the rumors, had no romantic feelings for Lena. It was pretty hard to miss how formal Supergirl was behaving with her. That was a sign clear enough. Although part of Lena was not surprised, a surprisingly large part of her was mildly disappointed by this revelation that Supergirl didn't have any feelings after all.

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't be taking any more of your time," Lena said, finally deciding to bring their talk to a close.

"Nonsense," Supergirl replied airily. "You never take up any of my time! I'm always happy to speak with you, Ms. Luthor!" and it was clear that the Girl of Steel meant every word she said. Lena felt conflicted. On the one hand, this was a very sweet thing for Supergirl to say to her, but on the other, the fact that she still used a formal name when talking to Lena made it clearer that Supergirl was only saying this out of respect and friendship, but not out of any personal desire to spend extra time with Lena. Supergirl's tone, when she had said this to Lena, had been purely formal, nothing to mark any sort of infatuation or attraction at all.

But even though Lena was willing to admit that all the signs that pointed against Supergirl being interested in her were clear, Lena still wasn't ready to admit that she had made peace with such an idea. On the contrary, although she respected Supergirl's lack of an interest in her, it still disappointed her to think that Supergirl didn't feel anything at all for her. Lena really had hoped that Supergirl's admission about wanting to spend time with her would've been more than just a polite remark, but alas, it was not to be. Instead, after a few more seconds of polite chatter and a formal farewell, Supergirl flew away and left Lena to stare longingly after her.

"HA! YES! I KNEW IT!" Alex sounded triumphant the moment Lena called her to tell her how the talk with Supergirl had gone. As if she wasn't feeling bad enough, Alex's obvious enthusiasm about Supergirl's lack of feelings for Lena made Lena wilt even further. Of course. She should've known Alex wouldn't have been interested in trying to get her in Supergirl's good graces. No doubt, Alex was one of the people still averse to the idea of a Luthor and a Super together, and this confirmation of Supergirl's lack of feelings for Lena was probably a huge relief to-

"Oh man! She is SOOOOO gay for you!" Alex laughed a few seconds later, and with that one little phrase, Lena's whole preconceived notion about how her reaction with Supergirl had gone went right out the window.

"What?" was all Lena could think to say in response.

But by the end of Alex's explanation, Lena was feeling a lot better about herself. From what Alex explained, Pink Kryptonite, strange as it sounded, actually turned Kryptonians gay.

"But then, shouldn't that have made Supergirl more interested in me?" Lena had asked in confusion. "Or have turned her straight?"

"Not necessarily," Alex replied. Then she explained. "From what I've read about the Pink Kryptonite, which isn't much, admittedly, it sounds like it turns straight Kryptonians gay, but doesn't have any effect at all on gay Kryptonians. Consider it a one-way-street type thing, ironic as that is. But that's exactly what I was banking on!" and Alex didn't need to explain any further for Lena to understand. Of course! It was brilliant!

If Supergirl had been entirely heterosexual, the Pink Kryptonite would've resulted in some very obvious behavioral changes around women. But, since nothing at all seemed out of the ordinary to Lena, that at least proved that Supergirl was in fact gay (or perhaps bisexual, there hadn't been any study done on what Pink Kryptonite did to bi or asexual people). Supergirl's inaction had been the very obvious sign that Alex had been referring to earlier. For once, inaction meant reaction. By experiencing zero emotional or behavioral changes in response to Pink Kryptonite, Supergirl had just proved that she was queer to at least some degree, and given that she had zero changes around Lena...

"It means that the way she's been treating you before has been just the same as ever! It means that the way she's been treating you in the past has been the exact same as the way she treats you while under the influence of Pink Kryptonite! She's gay for you, Lena!" Alex cackled gleefully. "Oh, I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" she sounded like she was over the moon, and Lena had to admit that she felt exactly the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Because IDK what Pink Kryptonite does to an already-gay Kryptonian, let's imagine that it actually causes no reaction at all (think of Pink Kryptonite as a one-way street), so Alex knows that SG is gay because she doesn't seem affected by the Pink Kryptonite. She's already there! LOL. Sorry, IDK, I just got the random urge to write about SuperCorp and Pink Kryptonite, so here's the end result.
> 
> And just a heads up, each chapter is its own separate story. I just combined them all into one fic since they were all born of the same idea.


	2. Pink With Envy

"Don't worry. The signs will be obvious," Alex promised as she finished lacing Supergirl's costume with Pink Kryptonite.

"How will I know?" Lena asked back, but Alex only gave her a teasing and playful wink before sauntering off, leaving the Luthor to wait and wonder. Luckily, though, Lena didn't have to wait for long. Instead, within the next few hours, a crisis ended up occurring towards the outskirts of National City and, just like always, Supergirl was the first to arrive on the scene. Today, however, Lena was the second. It was a bank robbery, but because it was being orchestrated by normal humans, it didn't take Supergirl very long to put an end to the issue.

Once the criminals had all been relocated to cop cars, the Kryptonian was able to take a moment to survey the crowd and make sure no one had been hurt. Not a single bullet had been fired from the thieves, but that didn't mean people wouldn't have somehow gotten injured. As the Kryptonian made a quick visual sweep of the area, however, she caught sight of a painfully familiar face and suddenly, her heart began to pound. Before she even knew what she was doing, the Girl of Steel had flown over to that familiar face.

"Lena!" she cried, and sure enough, it was.

"Supergirl!" Lena smiled back up at her.

"Are you ok?" Supergirl's concern was instant and obvious.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine," Lena promised as Supergirl landed in front of her. "I was only just passing by when this started." Supergirl looked relived, shoulders lowering back into a relaxed position the moment Lena was able to give her word that she was ok.

"Good," the Kryptonian said. Lena hear the genuinely relieved tone in Supergirl's voice and decided to turn it into her first chance at seeing just what the Pink Kryptonite could do...

"It's sweet that you were worried about me," Lena began. All at once, Supergirl began to shuffle her feet and look away. Interesting. "But it really wasn't necessary," Lena continued.

"Not necessary?" Supergirl didn't look up, but Lena heard a disbelief tinged with protectiveness in her voice. Interesting.

"I would've been fine," Lena tried to sound dismissive of her own wellbeing. "The others are far worthier of your time and your concern."

"What?!" Supergirl nearly interrupted the Luthor, finally looking up to meet her eyes head-on. Lena was surprised to see such an intense protectiveness in her crystal blue eyes. In fact, that protectiveness was bordering on... anger?

"Don't be ridiculous!" the Kryptonian continued passionately. "You are just as important as anyone else!" Lena raised an eyebrow, genuinely surprised by just how fiercely Supergirl was reacting to this idea that Lena's safety shouldn't be one of her concerns. But Supergirl caught herself at the same time Lena did and, while asking why on Earth she was acting like this, she sealed her lips again, but Lena wasn't done with her yet...

"It is sweet that you care," the Luthor repeated, pretending to look flattered and touched.

"Of course I care about you, Lena!" Supergirl sounded hurt that Lena had thought otherwise, but Lena wasn't just focused on that tonal change in Supergirl's voice, she was also fixated on the fact that Supergirl had just called her 'Lena' instead of 'Ms. Luthor'...

"I am sorry to have ever misjudged you," Lena replied. "Can you ever forgive me for doubting you?" she put on the most sincere and sweet expression she could and, just as planned, it worked like a charm.

"Of course I couldn't stay mad at you," the Girl of Steel began, but once Lena raised another eyebrow at this passionate remark, she amended her statement. "I mean, of course I couldn't stay mad at you about something this trivial!" she cleared her throat awkwardly, but Lena continued to give her an almost knowing look that she could no longer meet. It was funny, seeing the Girl of Steel, National City's greatest champion and defender, looking so shy and uncertain. She looked like she was trying far too hard to keep her voice level. Lena loved it.

But the real fun began when Alex, in a "complete and utter coincidence", arrived on the scene as well.

"Supergirl! There you are! Where have you been? The DEO's been looking for you!" she pretended to chide Supergirl.

"Oh, I was just speaking with Ms. Luthor," Supergirl replied, formality returning with the embarrassment she felt that she had been caught hanging around a crime scene just because Lena was there. While Lena smirked, Alex kept up the façade of being disapproving.

"It is all well and good that you wish to spend time with your friends, but you remember you're always supposed to report back to us ASAP, right?" Alex asked, putting a special emphasis on the word "friends". As expected, it caused Supergirl to visibly cringe, looking both disgusted and unhappy with all the implications that the word carried when it stood between her and Lena. Neither Lena nor Alex missed Supergirl's expression.

It was then that the real fun began, Lena suddenly getting a brilliant (or crazy, depending on how you looked at it) idea.

"Don't blame Supergirl for this," she said, pretending to protect the Girl of Steel from Alex. "It was my fault that we got carried away. I just wanted to say hello and, unfortunately, I let it go further than that. I am sorry, it won't happen again."

"Don't be silly!" Supergirl interrupted quickly. "I like talking with you!" and both Lena and Alex had to hide smiles, but before Alex could come up with a reply, Lena continued to speak.

"You, Alex, of all people, should know what a conversationalist I can be," she added.

"Wait, what?" Supergirl demanded, put off by that remark, but Alex caught on fast to Lena's little game and played right along, ignoring Supergirl.

"Of course, how many times have we gone out for coffee and you haven't shut up?" Alex laughed, but she was forced to put on a casual expression to mask how hilarious Supergirl's expression was now. Maybe she wasn't aware of it, but a surge of envy had just shot across her face.

"What?" she repeated. In that moment, Alex decided that they ought to change the phrase "green with envy" to "pink with envy".

"Oh, didn't you know?" Lena played dumb, turning around to meet Supergirl's very jealous gaze head-on. "Alex and I are... friends... We've been hanging out quite a lot recently. Her younger sister, Kara, is the one who kind of got us together..." Lena made sure to give Alex a meaningful glance after that, which Alex returned expertly. Supergirl, however, didn't look quite so happy.

"Ah. Kara Danvers. Of course she did," the Girl of Steel muttered.

"You don't seem happy," Lena observed.

"Oh, no! I was just wondering... you know... how you and Alex knew each other," Supergirl was suddenly unable to meet Lena's eyes again.

"Well, now you know," Lena ignored Supergirl's pathetic attempt at a lie. "It was all thanks to Kara! She's the one who got Alex and I together!" Lena made sure to throw another meaningful smile at Alex, which Alex once again returned.

But even though they were looking at each other, neither Alex nor Lena missed the disappointment on Supergirl's face, which briefly turned into outright rage and envy when Alex and Lena exchanged that sweet little smile. They saw the way Supergirl's forehead had wrinkled a little, and the way her nostrils had flared, and the way she'd suddenly started clenching her hands into fists. The signs really were obvious...

But before Supergirl could do anything regrettable, Alex addressed her once again.

"Let's go back now, you can speak again with Lena later," she said and although Supergirl suddenly looked very reluctant to follow Alex anywhere at the moment, the idea of at least getting Alex away from Lena again was incentive enough for the Girl of Steel to trail obediently after Alex.

"Good day, Ms. Luthor," Supergirl said frostily.

"The same to you," Lena replied, giving Supergirl a charming smile. With that one little quirk of the lips, Supergirl's icy glare had melted again into its more characteristic and awkward expression. Iconic. Poor Supergirl. She couldn't even stay mad at Lena. Lena halfway considered saying a goodbye to Alex as well, just to mess with Supergirl one last time, but Lena decided to be merciful, and instead, she let it be. She only continued to smile fondly at Supergirl as she followed Alex out of the bank and back to the DEO. Supergirl seemed flustered and confused by what Lena's unblinking stare at her meant, but since she was unable to question it, she only gave Lena an awkward half-smile in return before vanishing from Lena's sightline entirely. As soon as she was gone, Lena began to laugh.

A few hours later, Alex and Lena was reunited, laughing together over their shared victory.

"Well, did that prove it to you, or did that prove it to you?" Alex demanded uproariously.

"I can't believe I missed it before!" Lena laughed back. Although Supergirl hadn't done anything too extreme, all the little signs were there. The soft and fond expressions, the protectiveness, the jealousy... Everything! Just like Alex promised.

"I told you! I told you!" Alex insisted, still laughing with Lena at Supergirl's expense.

"Ah, but how did you know?" the Luthor asked once her laughter finally subsided. "What does the Pink Kryptonite actually do?"

"Well, it's going to sound crazy," Alex warned, looking like she was about to burst out laughing again.

"But...?" Lena coaxed excitedly.

"But it turns Kryptonians gay," Alex admitted.

"What?!" Lena burst out laughing again.

"I'm serious!" Alex defended, but she was laughing too. "Crazy as it sounds, studies have shown that Pink Kryptonite turns straight Kryptonians gay, and gay ones even gayer!"

"Well, that explains a lot!" Lena snorted.

"Doesn't it?" Alex replied, and while she and Lena continued to laugh at Supergirl's expense, Lena was already wondering when she would be able to make more Pink Kryptonite... This "pink with envy" Supergirl was easily her new favorite thing in National City, and she looked forward to seeing more of it in the very near future, especially if Alex's remarks about Supergirl being into her were true. And Lena didn't doubt that idea at all anymore. Not after the hilarious Pink Kryptonite incident today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: IDK what Pink Kryptonite would do to an already-gay Kryptonian, but let's just say it only makes their gayness even "worse" (more obvious). Mostly, I just want some awkward, embarrassed, shy SG with a dash of jealous SG, because why not?!


	3. Straight For a Day

"Don't worry. The signs will be obvious," Alex promised as she finished lacing Supergirl's costume with Pink Kryptonite.

"How will I know?" Lena asked back, but Alex only gave her a teasing and playful wink before sauntering off, leaving the Luthor to wait and wonder. Luckily, though, Lena didn't have to wait for long. Instead, within the next few hours, a crisis ended up occurring towards the outskirts of National City and, just like always, Supergirl was the first to arrive on the scene. Today, however, Lena was the second. It was a bank robbery, but because it was being orchestrated by normal humans, it didn't take Supergirl very long to put an end to the issue.

"Well done, Supergirl," Alex congratulated as the Girl of Steel returned to the DEO HQ.

"Yes, that was most impressive. I have to say that it isn't every day you see someone able to stop a bank robbery in under five minutes!" a second voice congratulated the Kryptonian. This voice belonged to Lena.

"Ms. Luthor!" Supergirl sounded pleased and surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to get a chance to see you again," Lena replied honestly. Already, all of her senses were on the alert for any obvious sign that might tell her, one way or another, if Supergirl was into her. So far, nothing. Supergirl did look genuinely pleased to see Lena here, but there was nothing in her smile to reveal anything other than a light, casual happiness. Before Lena could try testing the waters by saying something to the Girl of Steel, however, another DEO agent appeared on the scene. It was Mon-El.

"Mon-El!" Supergirl seemed even more surprised and pleased to see him than she had to see Lena. While Lena felt a flash of indignation, hurt and envy rise up in her chest, Alex only bit her lip to hide a smirk. Mon-El was totally unaware of this, having only been passing through when he saw Supergirl. Then, the moment he saw her, she was all he could focus on. He hardly even noticed Alex or Lena, or their changing expressions as he came closer to take to the Girl of Steel.

"What's up, Supes?" Mon-El teased once he finally reached Supergirl's side. He still couldn't see Alex's smirk or Lena's death-glare.

"Ah, the usual," Supergirl suddenly looked away, shaking her head and trying to downplay what she'd done. "Just a human-run bank robbery. It didn't take more than five minutes for me to stop it, and four of those minutes were the time it took to reach the bank at all!"

"Ugh! How boring!" Mon-El teased. "What happened to the good old bashing and crashing stuff?"

"Maybe some other time, Mon-El," Supergirl replied, finally looking back up in his eyes with a playful and happy sparkle in her own.

"Good. Next time we go out together, you better promise me you'll leave a few heads for me to smash!" the Daxomite warned playfully.

"Always," Supergirl promised, then Mon-El politely excused himself from the scene, smiling at Supergirl as he left. Neither Lena nor Alex missed the way Supergirl smiled after Mon-El even after he was out of sight, and neither of them had missed the way her face had twitched when Mon-El referred to their tag-teaming as "going out", but while Alex found it hilarious, Lena's nostrils were flaring enviously.

"What a meathead," but it was Alex who insulted Mon-El, even though Lena was the one annoyed by his closeness with Supergirl.

"What do you mean?" Supergirl sounded hurt and affronted by Alex's remark.

"Bashing and crashing. Does he really think that that's all there is to being a superhero?" of course Alex knew that this wasn't true, but she continued to say it to see how many times she could push Supergirl's buttons. It worked like a charm and Supergirl suddenly became very defensive of Mon-El, reminding Alex of all the good things he'd done for the city while simultaneously warning Alex not to disregard him so.

"He is a good and brave man!" Supergirl vouched warningly.

"I saw him running around the DEO, shirtless, a few days ago because he said his costume was itchy," Alex snorted. This wasn't true at all, but it sounded Mon-El enough for Supergirl to raise an eyebrow, but that wasn't the only thing that went up. Alex could see Supergirl take in a sharp breath at the idea of a shirtless Mon-El and she didn't need a heartrate monitor to guess that Supergirl's heartbeat had also gone up.

"He was what?" Supergirl asked, voice level, but only just barely.

"You heard me. The nincompoop was running around here shirtless. It nearly blinded me!" Alex pretended to cover her eyes.

"Surely he wasn't that bad-looking?" Supergirl demanded.

"Well, I admit that he had really chiseled abs, but I still didn't need to see them!" Alex answered, uncovering her eyes to catch a glimpse of Supergirl's flustered face as she, too, began to envision Mon-El's six pack.

"Just leave him alone, ok? He's my friend!" Supergirl insisted at last, finally thinking of something slightly intelligent to say.

"Friend?" Alex asked back, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Friend," Supergirl shot back, but neither she nor Lena missed how Supergirl seemed uncertain about that word. But while Alex only rolled her eyes in amusement, Lena felt her glare deepen. She watched Supergirl with guarded and envious eyes while also scowling at Alex. What was Alex doing, stringing Supergirl along about Mon-El? Wasn't Alex supposed to be her wing-girl?

But Lena wouldn't get an answer for the next few hours. Instead, Alex made up an excuse for Lena to stick around the DEO, and Supergirl, but there was absolutely no time for Lena to speak with Supergirl alone because Mon-El was already around. First, Lena was there to observe how Supergirl trained so that she, "could possibly build new tech to help challenge and train upcoming DEO agents". That might've been fine with the Luthor, had Mon-El not been Supergirl's sparring partner.

"Hey! What's wrong with you today, Supes?" Mon-El laughed as he defeated Supergirl for the third time in 10 minutes. "I've never seen you so off your game! That robbery must've gotten you going soft!"

"What? No it didn't!" Supergirl protested, but the moment Mon-El lunged again, Supergirl nearly didn't get out of the way in time.

"Are we sure about that?" Mon-El asked Supergirl smugly. All the while, Lena watched from above with angry and envious eyes.

Then, once the training session was done, Lena had been forced to follow the two superheroes around as they bantered. Supergirl seemed very fixated on Mon-El's face, and Lena didn't like it. Why couldn't it have been her face that Supergirl stared at so intently?

"Just trust me," Alex replied when Lena actually hissed because Mon-El had grabbed Supergirl's hand and Supergirl had looked very flustered in response. She made no move to get away from him and, if anything, looked more smitten the longer their fingers were intertwined.

"Trust you?" Lena demanded Alex. "I thought you said that you were going to help me figure out if she was into me or not? Or was this all just some sick, twisted joke of yours to show me that she's dating Mon-El instead?"

"No, don't worry, she and Mon-El aren't a thing," Alex promised, and Lena could tell from Alex's tone that she was being honest. But still...

"Not yet, they aren't," Lena reminded grouchily.

"Just let's keep going," Alex advised, and then she led the reluctant Luthor along after the two superheroes. Mon-El was showing off his muscles to Supergirl and she actually seemed impressed by them today. Even he had no idea where this sudden interest from Supergirl was coming from, but he wasn't going to complain!

At last, however, the day came to its end and Mon-El departed.

"Goodnight, Supergirl," he told the Kryptonian.

"Same to you," Supergirl replied, but no one missed how tight her voice sounded. And Lena, in particular, couldn't help but notice how long Supergirl stared at Mon-El, even after he was long gone from her sightline. But then, once Mon-El was gone, Supergirl turned her attention back to Lena for the first time since the bank robbery about eight hours ago.

"Ms. Luthor," she greeted formally. It was such a contrast from the way she'd been almost gushing at Mon-El.

"Supergirl," Lena tried to answer just as frostily, but then Supergirl smiled at her. Even though it still seemed like a highly formal and polite expression, Lena felt bad at treating Supergirl so coldly. If Supergirl wasn't into her, that was no one's fault, and Lena shouldn't act like it was.

"I am sorry I didn't have more of a chance to talk to you today," the Girl of Steel said.

"Oh, no, it's fine," Lena lied. "I know you have a job to do here."

"Yes, but I do hope that you found your day here to be enjoyable?" Supergirl probed.s

"Quite," Lena replied, forcing a smile.

"Good," Supergirl's own smile was far more genuine. "And I want you to know that I'd be glad to have you back any time you wish," she added.

"I'll keep that in mind," Lena promised with an unreadable expression.

"Excellent," Supergirl gave Lena another pleased smile, then she bade Lena, and Alex, a goodnight, before taking her own exit of the DEO.

Now, it was only Lena and Alex. It was just the Luthor and the girl who was supposed to have been her wing-girl today!

"I was!" Alex promised when Lena turned on her with furious eyes.

"Then what was it with you, teasing her about Mon-El?" Lena demanded. "For the whole day, I've done nothing but watch Supergirl act like a lovestruck, lovesick puppy around him! What was that all about?"

"The Pink Kryptonite," Alex replied, that smug smirk still on her face. "Supergirl was most definitely into you. And all the signs were there!"

"What?" Lena's glare faltered in her outright confusion.

"Allow me to explain," Alex replied, still sounding incredibly pleased with herself.

"I've been wanting you to do that all day now," Lena replied sharply, crossing her arms. She really wasn't in the mood for anymore games or riddles. Alex, however, was, and even though she answered Lena's question, she still left it intentionally vague.

"Pink Kryptonite turns Kryptonians gay," she said, then she waited for the rest to click with Lena. It didn't work.

"Well then, if that's true, what was with Supergirl and Mon-El?" Lena asked instead, still confused and annoyed.

"Seriously, Lena?" Alex pretended to despair. "Think about it. If Pink Kryptonite can turn a Kryptonian gay, what happens to Kryptonians who are already some type of sexually queer?" and then it clicked with Lena.

"Oh my god," she murmured, all her annoyance fading away into stunned surprise. She even uncrossed her arms as her eyes widened in understanding. "So you're saying that you made Supergirl straight for a day just to see if she was gay to begin with?" she gasped.

"Pretty much," Alex nodded. "The Pink Kryptonite will probably wear off by tomorrow after she takes her suit off, if you think you want to try making a move on her once she grows out of her little heterosexual phase..." Alex trailed off with a knowing smile and Lena had not been able to thank her enough. Alex really was one heck of a wing-girl. Maybe not the most conventional, but she'd definitely gotten Lena good results.

The very next day, Supergirl and Lena were caught walking hand in hand through the DEO. Mon-El spotted them walking past and had been quite confused and surprised. Hadn't Supergirl been flirting with him just yesterday? Well. Maybe she'd changed her mind. Or maybe he'd misread the signs. Earth's romantic customs were still somewhat confusing to him. All he knew was that, yesterday, Supergirl seemed to totally dig him, now it looked like she'd switched to Lena. Oh well. Who was he to judge? He'd just have to find better luck with someone else. But that could be done. He was a pretty doggone handsome dude, after all. He'd fine someone someday. It just wouldn't be Supergirl. Lena made that point clear...

"Good day, Mon-El," Lena greeted him almost smugly when she and Supergirl walked past. He didn't miss the way Lena had suddenly grabbed Supergirl's hand when she greeted him. And he didn't miss the way Supergirl's face seemed to light up when Lena did this.

"Good day, Ms. Luthor," he replied with a polite smile because he wasn't sure of what else to do. Lena, however, seemed to take some measure of pity on him, being pleased by his nonconfrontational reply. Her smug smile lessened and she gave him a sincere nod before continuing on her way, but her grip on Supergirl's hand didn't lessen in the slightest. From what Mon-El could read on Supergirl's face, however, this did not bother the Kryptonian in the slightest. Strange. Earth really was an interesting planet. But what did Mon-El know? He would just go with the flow, or whatever it was these humans said. And while Mon-El shrugged off his loss of Supergirl to Lena, Lena herself was grinning like a fool.

"That's right, Mon-El," Lena whispered to herself. "Keep looking, because Supergirl is mine!" and Supergirl didn't seem to mind at all, not now that she was back to normal. With the last of the Pink Kryptonite gone from her suit and from her system, her strange little infatuation with Mon-El was done. This was a relief to her, because she still had yet to figure out why she'd suddenly found him so attractive to begin with. He was a friend, sure, but she would look back on how "in love" she'd been and she would only be able to cringe in disbelief and confusion. But oh well. Whatever strange thing that had washed over her yesterday had cleared passed, and now, she was in a far better place than before: at Lena Luthor's side. She grinned proudly as she and Lena continued to move their way through the DEO, hand in hand.

Alex, meanwhile, had watched this whole exchange between the trio, stifling her laughter all the while. Oh, how she loved her job!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Pink Kryptonite has never been known to turn gay Kryptonians straight, but for the sake of a bit of humor, let's say that it does.


	4. Get Bent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: If anyone found this offensive or any way transphobic, please tell me!

"Are you sure about this?" Kara asked, scooting away as Alex approached her with the Kryptonite needle.

"Absolutely!" Alex replied. "Besides, you did agree that you would, if you didn't win the bet!"

"How could I forget?" Kara asked sarcastically.

"Don't know!" Alex shrugged cheerfully, then without further ado, she jabbed Kara's arm with the needle.

A few minutes later, a buff new superhero could be seen roaming through the DEO HQ.

"Is it Superman?" some of the agents of DEO asked themselves, for the figure amongst them wore the trademark Super outfit and had a very masculine, muscled cut, but there was something off about all of it. For one, this new Super had shaggy blond hair and crystal blue eyes. The Superman they knew, the one that hailed from Metropolis, had black hair and brown eyes. So who was this new guy?

"Don't ask," the mysterious superhero muttered as he shuffled past. Behind him, Alex Danvers was following after and snickering.

"J'onn?" the new superhero shoved open the door to J'onn's office. J'onn looked up at him in surprise.

"Who are you?" he asked. He, like the other DEO agents, saw and recognized the Super suit, but not the wearer. The face was large and sharp, handsome and smooth. There was something vaguely familiar about it, but J'onn wasn't quite sure...

"It's me!" the superhero replied, voice deep and low. "Kara Danvers!" for a moment, there was only silence at J'onn gave his office's intruder a strange look, then he finally was able to formulate one single question:

"Wait, what?"

A few minutes later, J'onn was rubbing his temples.

"You mean to tell me that you stumbled upon a new form of Kryptonite and your first idea was to stab yourself in the arm with it to see what would happen?" he demanded. Why did his "children" have to be so reckless?

"It was Alex's idea!" Kara pointed an accusatory finger at Alex.

"But you must've said yes!" J'onn shot back.

"Ok, I did," Kara grumbled, crossing her arms over her pecs.

"But Alex, may I ask why you thought this was, in any way, a good idea?" J'onn turned his ire on the elder Danvers sister.

"Well, I had read about the Pink Kryptonite and wanted to know if it was true!" Alex replied.

"You mean you already knew what it would do?!" Kara interrupted angrily. "Alex! You said this would be new to both of us!"

"It was!" Alex replied, raising her hands as Kara glared at her.

"You mean you let her inject you with a substance when you didn't know what it would do?!" J'onn interrupted. He narrowed his eyes at Kara again. Realizing what she'd said, Kara suddenly became very interested in the floor of the office.

J'onn turned his exasperated expression back on Alex.

"May I ask how and why?" he demanded.

"I was reading up on the different types of Kryptonite that we knew of and I stumbled across Pink Kryptonite," Alex admitted. "I read that it had the power to cause a Kryptonian to change sexes..." J'onn heaved another sigh, looking back and forth between Alex and her new "brother", who was look quite uncomfortable in a male body.

"Is there any way to cure this?" he demanded and when Alex could only suggest time, both he and Kara buried their faces in their hands.

But, as it turned out, time was indeed the cure. It only took a few days, but once the last of the Pink Kryptonite was flushed out of Kara's system, she was restored to her female body. But for those few days in which Kara had a male body, life got very interesting. For one, nearly every citizen of National City mistook her for her cousin, or some new member of the Super family.

"Are you Superman?" a little boy had once asked Kara, and Kara had been uncertain about whether or not she should just play along and say yes, or admit to him that her stupid sister had accidently changed her female body into a male one. In the end, Kara had only given him an unreadable smile before flying away as fast as she could.

But it wasn't even just little kids that made this mistake. Even some adults did as well.

"Superman?!" Kara had come in to stop a bank robbery and the robbers and their victims all mistook Kara for her cousin.

"Ain't you supposed to be in Metropolis?!" the leader of the robbers demanded of Kara when she closed in on him. Kara didn't reply verbally. Instead, she only gave him a pained smile before freezing him and his buddies in place with her ice breath. At least her powers still worked. But then the cops had come. When they caught an eyeful of Kara's new body, they were equally confused.

"Superman? Where is Supergirl?" they asked.

"It's a long story," she replied uncomfortably. The cops looked up at the male-bodied superhero in confusion, but when it became clear that Kara wasn't going to explain any further, they decided to let the issue drop and, instead, they returned to their task at hand: arresting the bank robbers.

Meanwhile, all the people Kara had saved were all clamoring to know who she was.

"Are you a new Super?" a woman asked.

"Or are you Superman in disguise?" a man asked.

"Does Supergirl have a brother?" one of the bank tellers asked.

"Does Superman?" another teller asked.

"Or are you Supergirl's boyfriend?" someone's child asked excitedly.

Although Kara found all these demanding questions to be quite stifling, she had to admit that the last one at least made her laugh. All of them were a strange mix of funny and painfully inaccurate, but the idea of being Supergirl's boyfriend amused her so much that she almost considered going with that idea. Almost. But then she realized it probably wouldn't be wise to start rumors about herself, so she left all of these questions unanswered. Instead, she only saluted them all a farewell before flying back to the safety of the DEO as fast as she could.

But speaking of Superman, when he caught wind of what had happened to her, he had wasted no time in teasing her about it...

"I always wanted a brother!" he told Kara over the phone. "I am sure you look so handsome! Not handsome as me, of course, but..."

"Shut it, Kal," Kara had replied.

"I'm just saying," he joked. "And hey, if National City needs Supergirl back, just send me some of that pink stuff. I'm sure I could-"

"That's not funny, Kal!" Kara interrupted him.

"I'm just trying to help the other last son of Krypton!" Superman defended. He managed to hear Kara groan in frustration over his own laughter.

"Get bent," she snapped, then she hung up on him and blocked him, silently vowing that until she could call herself the Girl of Steel again, the Man of Steel was going to stay on that blocked list. Stupid Kal. Superman, meanwhile, was still in stitches. Lois was going to get a kick out of this!

But Superman wasn't the only one who liked to tease Kara about her predicament.

"You're so handsome and muscled!" Winn joked as he felt Kara's giant biceps.

"You look just like your cousin!" James added. "I'm sure he'd be so proud of you!"

"I just hope National City doesn't miss Supergirl too much!" Winn agreed.

"I hate both of you," Kara replied, shoving Winn off of her. She was now taller than he was, and in fact, she even had about two inches on James!

"By the way, I love your tie!" James snickered as Winn fell over. "Tell me where you got it."

"Get bent!" Kara replied, crossing her arms.

That was another thing Kara had been forced to contend with. Even though her condition was slated only to last a few days, it wasn't like she could just vanish off the face of the Earth for those few days. Instead, she was pretty much forced to come up with some excuse as to why the "real" Kara Danvers was out, then adapt to living with a male body until the Pink Kryptonite would wear off. One of the things that came along with having to live in this new male form was the necessitation of new clothing. All of Kara's own, old clothing was too small now. This meant she'd had to borrow James'. She was wearing one of his suits and his ties, hence his mocking joke about where she'd gotten the tie.

Then, along with the new clothes, Kara had also come up with a new name. She was no longer Kara Danvers, but Karl Elzor, a temporary replacement for the real Kara Danvers until she got back. Suffice to say, Cat hadn't been too pleased for this new Karl fellow to just waltz into her office and take a seat at Kara's cubicle, but with James and Winn both helping Karl to explain why he was here, Cat decided to allow him to stay.

"I'm going to have to have some serious words with that girl when she gets back from her little trip!" the owner of CatCo muttered under her breath as Karl awkwardly fled from her presence. So while Kara Danvers was out on unspecified leave, Karl was here to pick up the slack.

"And he's hating every minute of it!" Kara grouched as she sat down at her computer, suddenly feeling too big for the chair. Winn and James continued to bite back laughter as they watched her go, still stewing about her predicament. They were never going to let her live that name down.

Only one person in all of the city had been able to recognize Kara at once, but it was still an embarrassing moment nonetheless.

"Supergirl!?" it was Lena Luthor.

"Yeah. Hi," Supergirl replied, voice deep and low as she flew into Lena's office. She really hadn't wanted to run into Lena while still in this form, but duty called, so she went.

"Uhhhh?" Lena tried not to stare too hard at Supergirl's much-taller, wider new body. Or the slight stubble already appearing on her chin. Or the fact that her once-long, wavy hair had somehow reshaped itself into a slightly shorter, shaggier, and more masculine hairstyle.

"Bad run-in with a rare type of Kryptonite," she grouched. "Don't ask. Just go with it."

"Well. Ok. Then," Lena blinked. Although Lena knew that National City could be weird, especially with its high alien population, this was definitely not something she'd ever seen before. She couldn't help but stare at Supergirl's new form and wonder... This was beyond strange. What kind of Kryptonite would ever do this?! Lex certainly never had turned Superman into a female, as far as she could recall. This was definitely new. And Lena, messed up as this was to say, was kind of disappointed by it. Supergirl's female physique was quite attractive to her, so this change displease Lena to some degree, but the longer Lena stared at Supergirl's new body, the more she began to wonder if she could possibly be bi...

At one point, Kara had considered just wearing a mask until she went back to normal, but then Alex pointed out that it wouldn't work.

"They'll still see your Super suit and your incredibly muscular form and make the same assumptions they did before," she said.

"Point taken," Supergirl grumbled, ditching her mask before flying off to stop another crime. Like before, criminal and victim alike could only stare in shock and confusion as this new Super descended down from above, and they could only ask where their Supergirl was.

"It's a long story, but she's fine," Supergirl said as she escorted the civilians to safety. "I'm standing in for her for a few days, but she'll be back soon, and I promise you everything will be normal by the end of the week!"

"But who are you?" one of the civilians pleaded. Supergirl pretended not to hear, flying away again not long after the last person made it to safety.

But in time, Kara returned to her old self and, with great relief, she took her old body back again.

"Thank Rao!" she cried as she felt her body begin to shift back into what it used to be. Supergirl was back in National City! She would deal with all the confusion about where she'd been later. Now, she was just going to revel in this moment! But now that Kara was back to normal, she began to ponder Pink Kryptonite with a more open mind. She still vowed that she would never take it again, but she began to wonder...

"Do you think Pink Kryptonite could ever be used for transgender aliens?" Kara asked. Though she had a special level of hatred for the pink crystals now, she still wasn't blind to all of its potentials.

"Maybe," Alex and J'onn both seemed reluctant to create more of the Pink Kryptonite, but after Kara's suggestion, they did decide to begin testing on whether or not it could be mass-produced and whether or not different lifeforms could use it, or if it was only Kryptonian. But, whenever testing was done around Pink Kryptonite, Kara made sure to steer clear of the labs.

"You sure you don't wanna test it again?" Alex teased one day, waving another needle playfully at Kara.

"Get bent!" Kara replied, but she got her revenge on Alex that night. Alex went to bed like normal, but woke up with a far different physical form.

"Kara!" a deep voice echoed through the small Danvers apartment, but Kara was already gone, laughing from a very safe, very far distance away from her "new brother".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: According to wiki, Pink Kryptonite can also change a Kryptonian's sex, it's just not as well-known or famous as the "it turns them gay" power. Also, if anyone found this offensive or any way transphobic, please tell me!


End file.
